


In another universe we're together for all eternity

by Zabn



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dead!Even, Depressed!Isak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabn/pseuds/Zabn
Summary: Eva takes a step forward and wraps her arms around him, Isak lets himself fall in the embrace, crying into Eva's hair “He'll never come back. How should... how... I can't...”





	In another universe we're together for all eternity

Isak sits on the window sill at his apartment, his head leaned against the window glass, he's blankly staring out the window, watching the rain fall down from the bleak gray sky, he's shivering and he's so damn tired.

It's been raining for three days now, somehow Isak takes comfort in the rain, the sky's crying the tears he can't cry because he has none of them left inside of him.

He feels empty and numb, there's nothing left inside him, he doesn't even feel the pain that's ripping him apart, there's absolutely nothing, just infinite cold emptiness.

Someone wraps a blanket around his shoulders, and that someone's warm hand tenderly rubs up and down Isak's shoulder, whispering comforting words, but they don't get through to him.

Isak notices all the things happening around him, but they don't fully reach him, he just can't feel any of them, no blanket or hand can warm him up.

This freezing cold is coming from deep inside and it's eating him alive, the only one who could save him isn't here anymore.

Isak closes his burning, swollen eyes, a shaky breath escapes his lips, he presses his hand against his mouth, trying to hold back an outcry.

Since 3 days Isak's sitting on that window sill, staring out the window, hoping for the love of his life to come home, but he didn't and he never will.

Isak will never see his precious smile again, his stunning blue eyes, never touch him again, never kiss his soft lips again, never brush his fingers through his hair again.

He hasn't only lost the man he loves, he lost his soulmate, the one who made him a better man, the one who made him complete.

What should Isak do without him? How should he live without the man of his life?

They always talked about parallel universes but in none of them they were apart, in none of them life took Even from Isak.

And why in all of this universes it has to be this in which Isak has to live without Even?

They were happy, so damn happy, maybe life thought they were too damn happy.

Three days ago they were sitting right here in this kitchen, at this table, on this chairs, drinking coffee and tea, eating pie and making plans for their next journey.

Isak remembers that smile on his face and his shiny eyes when he enthused about traveling to San Diego, Isak didn't know he could fall even more in love with him, but at this afternoon he did, yeah he did.

But now where once was his heart there's only a massive gaping wound, but Isak doesn't care, he doesn't need his heart anymore, there's no use of a heart when the man to whom it belongs isn't here anymore.

Maybe Even took it with him, that thought somehow makes Isak happy, so it would be where it belongs.

“Isak?” he hears a voice asking, that voice seems to be millions of miles away, warm fingers are gently caressing his cheek, he turns his head, these aren't the eyes he wants to look into, these aren't those wonderful blue eyes he fell in love with two years ago.

“Isak?” the voice asks again, Isak recognizes the voice, Eva, it's Eva and she looks more than worried.

“Yeah?” Isak says, it's barely more than a whisper.

“Come let's lay down in your bed, you're shivering and you could need some rest.” she softly looks at him, and brushes her hand over his hair.

“I can't … I need to... What if he's...” Isak can't end his sentence, and it seems like the tears have grown back, they escape his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, Eva's face becomes blurry.

Eva takes a step forward and wraps her arms around him, Isak lets himself fall in the embrace, crying into Eva's hair “He'll never come back. How should... how... I can't...”

Eva holds Isak tightly as if she's afraid he would fall apart when she'll let go of him, tears are streaming down her face.

Isak doesn't want to lay down in his bed, it feels too big without Even in it, he just wants to sit on that window sill, looking out the window, looking out for him, but he's so exhausted, he can barely keep his eyes open.

Eva helps him to walk the short way to his bed, Isak let's his body break down on the bed, as soon as his face hits the mattress the scent of Even floods his nose, Isak inhales deeply, this smell is balm for his sore soul.

Eva wraps the blanket with the stripped bedding around him, Isak buries his head in Even's pillow, a tear drops down his cheek and sinks in the fabric, Isak inhales shakily and whispers “In another universe we're together for all eternity.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what the cold rainy weather is doing to me, making me write such painful and heartbreaking stuff.


End file.
